fearlessdivaproductionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Jophia
Down the Rabbit Hole TThe two meet each other in this episode for the first time. Josh is just coming back past curfew hours when stumbles across an unconsious Sophia. He finds her so beautiful and sort of is shy around her when Ava taunts him about potentially liking her. When they do finally talk, Sophia and Josh get along quite well and he takes her to Grimm's Café. It's also shown in one of Alazne's vision that in December 31, the two are in fact dating, but something happens in their battle with Agoroth that leaves Josh severely injured and implies that he has died. Highway to Hell Josh shows her around on the first day of school and two grow closer and continue to flirt. Sophia, for her part grows more attracted to him after finding out he woke up early just for her. Born Under A Bad Sign Josh admits to Daimon that there is something about Sophia that makes him want to be around her as often as possible and that he makes excuses to be around her. His ears redden at this reveal. Josh also reveals that he thinks Sophia is attractive and smart, but out of his league, and he doesn't want to do anything to hurt her. While Josh and Sophia are at her party and sitting on the sand, he places his hand on her thigh and curls around her hip. Josh teases her saying how she's managed to convince everyone she's a good girl is beyond him; she says she's a total badass and leans in, almost until their noses touch. They then share their first kiss. Later on, Josh reveals that he likes her, wants to take her out on a date and become her boyfriend; Sophia says that she's scared because anyone she loves either gets hurt or dies. Josh promises to always be there for her and that it will be the two of them against the world. She kisses him and they start dating. The Three Faces of Sophia Josh and Sophia begin to get even more serious by the passing days and when training to defeat Agoroth begins the couple fight side by side. However Sophia looses control over her powers whilst in the simulation room. The pair enter a limbo-like state where they see a potential future version of themselves living happy together. Dream A Little Dream of Me Sophia has a nightmare that her ex-boyfriend Eric Evergreen attacks PDA and kills Josh. She is awoken in horror at the mere thought of loosing him. The pair are seen flirting throughout the episode, with Sophia even acknowledging she hasn't cared about anyone this much since Eric. The Things You Can't Outrun With the arrival of ex boyfriend Eric Evergreen Josh becomes somewhat jealous. He feels betrayed Sophia never told him this, however both Daimon and Jamie reassure him there is nothing to worry about. Josh leaves the boys feeling with his confidence restored. However his emotions get the better of him when he actually sees Sophia at brunch. He says he's fine and brushes off all chance of conversation when Sophia tries to talk with him. Later in the episode Sophia and Josh get into their first fight. Josh believes Sophia should have told him about Eric sooner, whilst Sophia protests she would have told him in time. She simply just isn't ready to pick at that old wound at this time.The pair end on a bit of uncertainty, but they do share a happy moment when they reflect on their first meeting. The Heart is A Lonely Hunter Josh is not present in this episode. Jamie and Daimon tell Sophia over dinner that Josh has gone to visit family but do not go into any detail. Then we find out Josh has organised a group present for Sophia, a new phone. Sophia and at the end of the episode she calls Josh, however does not pick up, Sophia leaves a message appologising for all the drama and explains how much she misses him. Tumblr lzx3qiZgXh1qdxhvuo1 500.jpg Jophia1.jpg Jophia2.jpg Alex-Lily-alex-pettyfer-30473666-500-500.jpg Jophia.jpg Josh and Sophia gif.gif 2.gif Josh and Sophia gif.gif Sophia.gif Tumblr m5hiatZEyY1rpwd9j.gif Tumblr ljyv6s1p1l1qa1laco1 500.gif Josh and Sophia gif.gif Jophia S1 Promo.png|''Josh and Sophia Season 1 Promo'' Tumblr li48sd3i5r1qax442o1 500.gif Tumblr lfjlavVbmn1qb3ylbo1 500.jpg Tumblr lf1pjxZbgK1qbvlm9o1 500.png Tumblr le1nk7j45x1qba2cto1 500.png Josh and Sophia 4.jpg Josh and Sophia 3.jpg Img-thing.jpg 7795053726 791d5c80b0 z.jpg Tumblr m4qpr5p5XH1rq7hrb.gif Category:Romantic Pairings Category:Relationships Category:Season 1